


Clean

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://feeferj.livejournal.com/profile)[**feeferj**](http://feeferj.livejournal.com/)'s and [](http://eustacia-vye28.livejournal.com/profile)[**eustacia_vye28**](http://eustacia-vye28.livejournal.com/)'s [prompts](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/52952.html). (Sorry, y'all, I got lazy and combined them.)

He stands in the shower and watches from underneath the spray as she takes off the leathers, carefully unzipping and unwrapping, neither quickly nor slowly. She knows he's watching, but she's not showing off.

She strips off the form-fitting silk she wears under them, and he takes a moment to appreciate the sight of her naked, skin pale, bare, and deadly. She tosses the underclothes into the hamper, arranges the leathers on the hangers that keep them from losing their shape, walks into the hallway to hang them outside the bathroom, so the water won't discolor them. She's the same way about her bedroom, her books, the kitchen cabinets—about her own body, about covering it to prevent even the most inadvertent of touches.

She takes her hair out of its bun. It falls loose around her shoulders, and Dean wants to run his fingers through it, the only part of her he can touch. She ducks into the shower and they both stand there, quiet, for several moments. Dean could say, _Well, that went crappy,_ but what would it accomplish? They both know it. She doesn't say anything, either, and they stand in the marble monstrosity of the shower and let the water cascade around them.


End file.
